Watching My Step
by vic32
Summary: This is a re-write, by request of an early story Watch Your Step. So i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it thank you kindly enjoy : .
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these guys wish i did but what can you do.**

**This for my fellow Irish gal Zara for getting me to do this story this way. Thank you soooooooo much. I really enjoyed writing it the way i wanted to in the first place :). And for a very good in Friend in Ninete Zero x x x.**

**Watching My Step**

Fraser was sitting across the desk from Ray. Fraser was reading some of the report files that he was helping Ray with. Fraser took a glance up from the file he was reading at Ray. He was seeing a smiling Ray yet again. Fraser chuckled and shook his head.

Ray saw what Fraser had done. In a light tone, "What did I do Frase? What you laughing at Mr Mountie"?

Fraser put down the file and kept grinning, "Ray your smiling like a cheesier cat again. I think your thinking about Sally again".

Ray sat back putting his arms behind his head.

Sitting back up, "Am I really that obvious Frase. Don't Ya think I could be smiling because you're helping with my files"?

Fraser laughed, "Maybe Ray. But I think it's Sally. So are you seeing her tonight"?

Ray's face lit up, "Ya I am. I'm really looking forward to it to. I must say".

Fraser leaned forward and gestured to Ray to do the same. So Ray did thinking he was going to hear a secret.

Fraser whispered, "Ray-mond if you don't get back to your work, and stop day dreaming, you'll be here all night. Then there will be no Sally time".

Ray laughed, "Understood Ben-ton".

Fraser shook his head laughing, "Pitter patter Stanley".

Ray picked up a sheet of paper and made it into a ball and threw it at Fraser. "That's not buddies Frase".

Lt Welsh had been watching them from the door of his office. He loved when Fraser helped Ray with his reports. They always made a very interesting read. Welsh always thought they should be published, or even used to teach that, that's how they should be done in the academy. He was so glad that the partnership of Kowalski and himself worked out so well. He hoped that Veccico was happy with his new life in Florida. With a shake of the head he went back into his office.

Fraser hated to admit it as it was very UN Mountie like. That he didn't care much for Sally. Sally was for ever belittling and cutting down Ray for no reason. Sally didn't care who she did it in front of or where she did it. Even in public it was if she enjoyed watching him crumble.

Sighing to himself, Fraser didn't know what Ray saw in her. How he put up with it. Was he blinded by love or lust Fraser just didn't know?

Trying to concentrate on the file in was reading. Fraser was still thinking If, Sally keeps up her bad treatment of Ray he'll call her on it.

Turning a page in the file, Ray was just so happy these days. Ray walked with a bounce in his step that had been missing. So Fraser thought to himself he couldn't do that to Ray. He loved Ray so much. Fraser knew he could never tell Ray. Ray might hate for it.

Pinching his nose, What Ray needed was someone good after Stella. But Fraser felt that was not Sally. Ray was a good man. The best he'd ever known and valued his friendship like noting else in the world.

It was coming to the end of the day.

Ray stretched out his long limps, "Jeez Frase we got a hell of a lot done. Thanks a lot buddy. I couldn't have done it without you. It would have taken me forever".

Putting away the last file, "It's my pleasure Ray. And I have no doubt you would have been able to. But I'm glad to help anytime".

Ray gazed at Fraser blushing at his praise. Thinking to himself, _'If you only knew it was you I loved not Sally. But you're so straight. But I still love ya Ben'_.

Ray stood and out loud said, "Come Frase and I'll drive Ya home".

Pulling up outside the consulate Ray put his hand on Fraser's arm.

Ray spoke tenderly, "Frase really thank you for today. I know it was your day off an all. So thank you".

Fraser gave Ray a heart warming smile, "Ray it's my pleasure. And there is in one I'd rather spend my day off with".

Ray smiled wider, "Really Frase".

Fraser got out of the car and let Diefenbaker out.

Fraser bent down ducking his head back in, "Really Ray. And Ray I hope that you have a lovely night and be safe".

Ray felt warmed by Fraser's words, "I will thank you Frase".

Ray waited watching Fraser bounce up the steps to the consulate. And opening the huge doors and waving back to Ray. Before pulling away Ray always liked to make sure that Fraser got in home safe. He would just die if something to Fraser because he didn't wait.

Ray drove away knowing that Fraser was in home safe and sound. Ray knew that Fraser didn't like Sally. Not that Fraser would ever come right out and say it. As Fraser would never do that. That was not Mountie like. But Fraser didn't hide the fact he didn't like her either very well.

Ray gripped the steering wheel. Thinking to himself, 'I mean I know Sally makes jokes about my hair and about my weight. I mean Ya I'm skinny not scrawny. I just can't keep weight on never could'.

Ray's mind was racing, 'She couldn't mean all she says could she. Shit could she or is Fraser just been over protective like he always is'.

Ray finally got home and parked up. Hurrying up to his apartment he did not want to be late for his date. Ray had managed to get the best table in the restaurant. Ray was proud of himself for once.

Ray stood in front of his wardrobe. Scratching his head, 'What to wear, what to wear'.

Ray was talking to himself, "Ok Kowalski you got to get this right sometime. Because you got it wrong the last time".

Ray pulled everything dressy that he owned. Matching pants with shirts to see what looked best. After what seamed like for ever Ray settled on a lovely cream pants and blue shirt that went perfect with it.

Ray looked in the mirror fixing his hair. Feeling confident that Sally would like this she had to. Ray hurried to pickup Sally for their date.

It didn't take long for Ray to drive to Sally's apartment. Ray picked up yellow roses on his way as they were her favourite.

Ray parked up picking up the flowers Ray bounced up the steps to Sally's apartment.

Knocking happily it took a few minutes for Sally to come to the door.

Opening the door Ray smiled wide on seeing her. Her beautiful long blond hair was in curls and pinned up. Sally had on the loveliest long black flowing dress that fitted her body perfectly.

But Sally just looked Ray up and down and frowned.

Sally spoke in a flat tone, "Those flowers for me. And is that what you're wearing. Really Ray your shoes do not go with your clothes. For gods sake Ray you should know by now".

Ray sagged. He felt completely gutted and just looked down at his shoes. He was so sure he had gotten right this time.

Still holding the flowers, "I'm sorry Sally. I tried. I can go change if you'd like. Just tell me what I should wear"?

Sally threw her eyes to heaven leaving Ray standing at the door. Sally went back in to put on hr coat.

Putting it on, "So where did you book this time"?

Ray smiled thinking he got this right at least, "The Hong Kong. They have a live band playing tonight. You'll love it".

Taking the flowers from his hand and throwing them on the hall table. Not even bothering to put them in water.

Ray felt like crying, "Sally you should put those in some water or they'll die"?

Slamming the door shut, "You telling me what to do now Ray. And why the Hong Kong Ray. I was there for lunch. This is just great. Why do I even bother"?

Ray put his hands in his pockets. Ray felt crushed, "Sorry Sally". Was all Ray managed to get out?

Dinner didn't go any better. The table was wrong. The music was getting on her nerves. Sally had something to say about everything.

Ray wanted to curl up and die when Sally started shouting at the waiter. She shouted so much that she nearly got the waiter fired. Even though the waiter had done noting wrong at all. In fact Ray was going to praise him to the manager.

Ray put his napkin down. One thing he was going to try and make this a lovely night.

Getting up and coming around the table. Putting out his hand to Sally, "May I have this dance"?

Sally looked at him as if he asked a stupid question, "Are you crazy Ray. I'm working all day. And you want to dance. No way. Just take me home".

Ray blushed with embarrassment because Sally had shouted that at him. Everyone in the restaurant had heard.

So Ray drove Sally home. Leaning in to kiss her goodnight she just slammed the door in his face.

Ray drove home feeling dejected yet another date that he had gotten completely wrong. Ray went straight to bed but didn't sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the re-wtite of the the story Watch your step. Please feel free to review. Thank you for reading**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the next few weeks Ray found it was the same with Sally. She was like some kind of Jackal and Hide. Ray was convinced that it was his entire fault that she was doing these things. Because he couldn't do anything right no matter how hard that he tried.

Sitting at his desk Ray found he was unable to concentrate on the file in front of him. Ray was broken out of his spell by the shrill of his phone.

Picking up and answering in tired tone, "Kowalski, Detectives division".

Sally was on the other end of the phone. Her voice as usual was flat and cold. "I'm cancelling our date tonight as I am leaving the country for work tonight. I don't know when I'll be back"?

Ray spoke in a surprised tone, "Where are you going Sally"?

Sally sighed and snapped, "What are you my keeper. Bye". Sally slammed the phone down.

Ray just sat there frozen starring at the phone in his hand. Thinking what have I done now?

Ray managed to hang up the phone. Ray sat there feeling very low. Like someone had punched him in the stomach.

Ray put his head in his hand and the other hand on his knee which was met by a wet nose.

Without looking up Ray knew who it was, "Hey Dief".

Scratching him behind the ears, "Hey buddy you ok"?

Fraser stood taking in Ray's demeanour. Frowning Ray looked like he was just crushed. Fraser sighed inwardly, 'Sally must have rung and cut him down yet again'.

Trying to snap Ray out of it by calling him, "Ray, Ray, RAY".

Ray's head came up slowly as if waking from a dream, "Ya Frase".

Ray on seeing Fraser's face the concern that showed on it said, "Sorry Frase I just. Sorry".

Putting his Stetson on Ray's desk and sitting across from him, "Ray what's wrong. Did something happen"?

Ray smiled at Fraser's concern for him. Fraser was always looking after him.

Ray continued to rub Dief behind the ears as he spoke, "Sally just phoned. She told me she is leaving the country tonight for work. Doesn't know when she'll be back".

Fraser felt pain in his heart for Ray, "Ray did Sally say where she is going"?

Ray's shoulders slumped, "Na Frase she didn't say".

Ray went silent.

Fraser thought, 'Right that's it I'm getting Ray out of here'.

Fraser picked up his Stetson trying to sound cheerful, "How about dinner Ray. It's my treat Ray. You can even have pineapple pizza if you behave"?

Ray laughed getting up and putting on his coat, "How can I refuse an offer like that. But about behaving can I take a rain check on that"?

Fraser put his Stetson on Ray's head, "Ok Ray but just this once".

Ray was filled with such warmth. Fraser actually put his sacred Stetson on his head. Ray thought someday I'm gonna have the confidence to tell him I love him. And not like a brother or symbolically but really love him.

Fraser took Ray to his favourite pizza parlour for dinner. It helped that they also head had lovely pasta dishes on the menu.

Fraser noticed that all through dinner that Ray hardly said a word. Ray body just vibrated with nervous energy.

Fraser hated to see Ray hurt, "Ray you alright. Would you like to talk about it"?

Ray pushed the last bit of crust around before giving it to Diefenbaker, "Na I'm good Frase".

Ray rubbed his hands through his hair, "Frase can you ask a favour. Can I, I mean would it be ok. Would it be ok if I could back to the consulate with you today? I can't face going back to work. But I also don't want to be alone. Would it be ok I mean if it won't cause trouble for you with the ice queen"?

Fraser held up a hand, "Ray you're blithering of course that would be fine. I'd love your company. Actually you could help with the queen's bedroom if you'd like"?

Ray's face lightened as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

Ray creased his brow, "Why what's wrong with it"?

Fraser smiled a smiled that warmed Ray right down to his toes, "It's just been refurbished Ray. There are boxes and tarps everywhere. We just need to bring them down to the basement. Plus the Inspector wants me to hang the curtains and fit the linen".

Ray cocked his head to the side, "Why didn't she have the renovators do that. Isn't that kind of their job"?

Fraser chuckled, "Ah yes Ray. But the Inspector didn't trust that they would do it to her standard".

Ray shook his head laughing heartily, "Crazy Mounties. And Frase I'd love to help you out. Really thank you. It will keep me from thinking to much. Besides you're always helping me. It's about time that the tables were turned".

Covering Ray's hand with his, "Ray I love helping you. And your help today is very much appreciated".

With a final tap to Ray's hand Fraser went to pay the bill.

While Fraser was doing that Ray rang Lt Welsh. Ray rang to tell him he was taking a personal day.

Lt Welsh was trilled that Ray wasn't coming back into work today. Lt Welsh knew that Stella Kowalski was going to be at the station for the rest of the day. Welsh would never have the heart to say it to Ray. He hated the way she treated him. He hoped that Ray was going to spend the day with the Mountie instead. It was the only time lately that he ever saw Ray, smile a real smile when he was with him.

While paying the bill Fraser had been watching Ray. Fraser was determined to fix whatever it was that broke Ray. Fraser wanted to see the smiling full of life Ray back. Not the broken man that sat in front of him.

It took about twenty minutes to get the consulate as the traffic was very heavy. On entering the consulate they were met by tons of boxes. It was a compete mess.

They met a flustered looking Inspector Thatcher inside the door. Somehow this amused Ray. Who got jabbed in the ribs for snickering?

Fraser put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Sir, Ray here has very kindly offered too help us out today with the cleaning up".

Inspector Thatcher sighed with relief, "Oh thank goodness Detective. Thank you".

Ray smiled at her. He'd never seen her like this all casual, "It's Ray please, just Ray. And it's my pleasure really".

Inspector Thatcher shook his hand, "Ray ok. Thank you. It will be faster with more hands".

It took most of the day going up and down the stairs. But Ray didn't mind so much. It didn't matter because Ray got to watch a very Benton Fraser. Only a few more items' remained but it was clear that they needed a break for refreshments.

Inspector Thatcher handed Ray a cool glass of lemonade. Inspector Thatcher put her other hand on his bare arm, "Again Ray thank you for your help today. It would have taken forever otherwise".

Ray was Sipping the lemonade, "My pleasure Inspector".

Inspector Thatcher nodded to Fraser and left the kitchen. Which left Ray and Fraser alone?

Ray leaned into Fraser as if to tell him a secret, "Am Frase that's twice she touched me. And the weird thing is she didn't feel like ice".

Fraser playfully slapped Ray's arm, "Ray behave".

Both laughed and left to finish the boxes.

Just as Inspector Thatcher had tuned to walk down the stairs. She had a very full box in her hands. She stumbled causing a roll of tape to fall off and roll across the floor.

It all happened so fast after that.

The same time Ray went to go down the stairs with his box. The roll of tape went under his foot causing him to step on it. It sent him crashing down the stairs. The stairs was made of very hard wood.

Inspector Thatcher dropped her box letting out a gut wrenching scream.

Fraser was disturbed out what he was doing with the sound of something crashing and then screams.

Fraser ran as fast as he could to see what had happened.

Fraser was shocked to see Ray lying at the bottom of the stairs. Just lying so still that you would think he was dead. Only for the rise and fall of his chest proved otherwise.

Fraser rushed to his side. His heart was pounding as he took in the shape of Ray. Fraser could clearly see that Ray had broken his leg. The bone had come out through the skin. Even though Fraser could see the rise and fall of Ray's chest, Fraser still felt for a pulse. Feeling a strong one Fraser sighed with utter relief.

Fraser looked up at the top of the stairs seeing a frozen Inspector Thatcher. He shouted for her to call an ambulance.

She broke out of her frozen state and rushed down to make that call saying, "Sorry, Sorry", Over and over. But Fraser felt this was his fault he had asked Ray to come help today.

Fraser took Ray's hand in his. Fraser used the other one to stroke Ray's forehead.

Fraser's voice came out shaky, "Ray, Ray can you hear me. Stay still Ray. You've had an accident. An ambulance is on the way. Don't worry I'll look after you".

Ray started to come around tightening his grip on Fraser's hand.

In a pained voice, "Frase what happened. Frase oh god my leg hurts Frase. It hurts".

Fraser stroked his hair, "Ray you fell down the stairs. I'm afraid you've broken your leg. Help is on the way. Don't worry ok. I'm here".

Ray leaned into Fraser's touch as it was calming, "I know you will Frase your great". They stayed waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

Fraser rode with Ray to the hospital. Well not that Fraser had much of a choice. As you couldn't pry Ray off him with a crow bar.

Inspector Thatcher followed in her car informing Lt Welsh on the way as to what happened. She was crying all the way. She was remembering seeing him lye so still. She thought that she had killed him.

On the way to the hospital Ray was in such pain that they gave him gas and air to help with the pain. The paramedic's didn't know if Ray had any head injuries so that's all that they could give him.

Ray slightly loosened his death grip of Fraser's hand, to pull off the mask to speak.

In a pained voice Ray asked, "Frase could you ring Sally and tell her what happened. She might worry if she can't contact me. Please".

Fraser looked at the worried face of Ray, "No problem Ray". Fraser put the mask back on Ray's face.

When they arrived at the hospital Ray still would not let go of Fraser's hand.

When the nurse tried to get him to let go Ray's voice was like child like crying, "Please Frase don't leave me. I'm scared".

Fraser was leaning down stroking Ray's hair. Fraser didn't care how it looked to the people around. Ray needed comforting.

In the best calm voice he could manage, "Ray I'm not going anywhere. I just have to sign some forms. I am your next of kin Ray. So they can help you and make you better ok. I'll be right here. I'd never leave you Ray".

Ray saw something in Fraser's eyes that said he was telling the truth. And maybe more but Ray was in so much pain. Ray nodded and let go.

Fraser watched with tears in his eyes as Ray disappeared through the doors. Thinking Ray I'd never you. I love you. And I will tell you someday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fraser signed the forms of consent so that they could do what they needed to do to help Ray. Fraser was sent to a private waiting room. Fraser paced as the images of Ray lying so still at the bottom of the stairs played around in his head. Fraser thought his heart would stop if Ray had died.

It wasn't long before Inspector Thatcher and Lt Welsh joined Fraser in the waiting room.

Inspector Thatcher remained quite.

Lt Welsh approached Fraser, "Fraser how is Ray. Has there been any word"?

Fraser's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Fraser voice was shaky, "Ray his leg is clearly broken. When they took him through the doors Ray was in considerable pain. The doctor hasn't come in with any news yet".

Inspector Thatcher spoke but would not meet Fraser's eyes, "Fraser this is my entire fault. If I only had shouted to Detective Kowalski as soon as the tape had fallen The Detective wouldn't be here".

Fraser shook his head, "No sir. Sir If I had not asked Ray to help with the queen's bedroom. Ray wouldn't be lying here in pain".

Welsh put his hand up to stop them, "Fraser, Inspector. We both know how stubborn Kowalski can be. Ray wanted to help and noting would have stopped him. So don't beat yourselves up over it. Ray will be fine".

Both nodded but didn't speak.

Fraser cleared his throat, "Sir if I may. I would like to be put in charge of Ray's care, once Ray is realised from the hospital Sir. As Ray's accident took place on Canadian soil. I think it's only fitting Sir".

Tucking her hair behind her ear, "I was just going to suggest that Fraser. We will also cover all his medical bills. Also he can stay in the queen's bedroom until he is ready to go home. Do you understand Constable"?

Fraser looked her for a long while wondering what has gotten into her before answering, "Understood".

Inspector Thatcher left to get them all tea and coffee.

While Inspector Thatcher was gone it left Fraser alone with Lt Welsh.

Welsh spoke softly, "Fraser can I ask. What is the real reason for Ray not coming back into work today"?

Fraser shifted his feet, "Sir I'm not sure that Ray would want me to break a confidence"?

Welsh looked at Fraser for a long while, "It was Sally again wasn't it"?

Fraser just looked at Welsh. But didn't say a word and that was enough to confirm it for Welsh.

Welsh then smiled, "Fraser you're sure going to have your hands full with Ray though. God remember when he had that cold"?

Fraser chuckled, "God yes sir, God help me".

Both men laughed just as Inspector came back with their tea and coffee's. They sat in silence waiting for news on Ray.

Welsh suddenly spoke, "Fraser did you contact Sally yet"?

Fraser jumped up, "Oh dear no I forgot. Thank you for reminding me".

Fraser made his way out of the waiting room. Approaching the nurses station, "Excuse me ma'm would you know where there is a payphone please"?

The nurse beamed a seductive smile at him, "Sure sir just down at the end of the hall".

Fraser flashed a smile in return, "Thank you kindly". Fraser answered before heading for the payphone.

Fraser got to the phone and reluctantly picked up the receiver. Fraser dialled the contact number Ray had for Sally in Australia. It took a few minutes before the call was answered.

A kindly voice answered, "Miss Sally Jones office. How may I help you? This is her secretary speaking"?

Fraser answered as calm as he could, "Hi ma'm. I'm Constable Benton Fraser RCMP. May I speak with Miss Jones? It's really important"?

The secretary asked, "Constable what is this in reference to"?

Fraser rubbed his forehead, "Ma'm Miss Jones boyfriend Ray has been in an accident and is in the hospital. Ray asked that I contact Miss Jones for him".

The secretary gasped, "Oh my. I'm so sorry is he ok Constable. I hope it wasn't serious"?

Fraser was touched by her concern, "Not to serious no thank god. But Ray would like if Miss Jones was informed".

She answered kindly, "One moment Constable and I'll check for you. And constable I'm glad it wasn't serious".

Fraser sighed, "Thank you kindly". Fraser thought, 'How can someone so nice work for someone like Miss Jones'.

Fraser was put on hold. The music that was been played only frayed Fraser's nerves more. It took a few minutes for the secretary came back on the phone.

Sounding Frustrated, "Constable I'm afraid Miss Jones said to tell you. That she is busy and is not to be disturbed. I'm sorry Constable. Sally is well. I'm sure that you know what she is like. Please wish Ray well and a speedy recovery from me. Again I'm sorry".

Fraser pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I know ma'm. Thank you very kindly for trying. I'll pass on your very kind words to Ray. Have a good day".

Both hung up saying their goodbyes.

Putting the phone down a little harder then he normally would have. Fraser took a few minutes to compose himself before returning to the waiting room. Lt Welsh and Inspector Thatcher were waiting there for new on what Miss Jones had to say.

Fraser entered the waiting the room to where they were waiting. Both Inspector Thatcher and Welsh looked up at Fraser waiting for him to speak.

Fraser sat down and he was not looking happy. Fraser voice was tight as he spoke, "Miss Jones she said that she was busy and was not to be disturbed. Her secretary was very kind she sends her best to Ray".

Welsh stood fast on hearing what Fraser had told them.

Pacing and waving his arms, "That woman I swear. She is worse then that Stella Kowalski if that is possible. She is not right for Ray. Ray deserves better. It's beyond me why Ray is still seeing her".

Fraser was looking at his hand, "I agree Sir. I really have no idea myself".

They were getting frustrated at waiting. It felt as if they were waiting for hours. When the door opened in walked a very tall handsome doctor.

The doctor spoke with a calming voice, "Constable Fraser".

Fraser stood quickly, "Yes sir. I'm Constable Fraser".

The doctor smiled and shook Fraser's hand, "Nice to meet you Constable. I'm Dr Tubridy would you like to follow me. We can discuss Mr Kowalski in my office".

They walked down the hall to Dr Tubridy's office and sat down.

Dr Tubridy put the file down on the desk, "Constable Can I ask. How did Ray revive these injuries"?

Fraser tugged his ear, "Ray stepped on a roll of tape that had fallen from a box my superior was carrying. Ray fell down the stairs as a result of it".

Dr Tubridy nodded, "That would explain his injuries then".

Dr Tubridy started, "Constable, Mr Kowalski has suffered a compound Fracture of his right leg. Mr Kowalski has also suffered several cracked ribs and has a slight concussion. Mr Kowalski is a very lucky man to not have been more seriously injured. We are going to keep him for a few days. Once Mr Kowalski is realised he will need someone to keep an eye on him. Is there someone that can do that"?

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow, "Yes sir. I'll be looking after Ray. My superior officer has arranged for Ray to stay in the queen's bedroom at the consulate. Will Ray be alright Dr Tubridy"?

Dr Tubridy smiled, "Ray will be fine Constable".

Fraser was just anxious to see Ray, "Would it be ok if I went and sat with Ray for awhile"?

Dr Tubridy stood picking up the file, "That would be fine Constable. Ray is in room 501 on the second floor".

They shook hands, "Thank you kindly for looking after Ray Dr Tubridy".

Dr Tubridy answered, "My pleasure. I'll check on him later".

Fraser made his way to the waiting room. Inspector Thatcher and Welsh were waiting to hear what the doctor had to say about Ray's condition. Fraser explained what Dr Tubridy had told him about Ray. They said their goodbyes and Fraser made his way up to Ray's room. Fraser's feet felt that a ton weight as he walked up the stairs to his room. Fraser was thinking all the way. 'This is all my fault poor Ray is here because of me".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fraser made his way down the hall to Ray's hospital room. As Fraser went to go in a kindly nurse stepped out.

The kindly looking nurse flashed a bright smile at Fraser, "Hi sir can I help you"?

Fraser smiled back, "Yes ma'm I'm looking for Ray Kowalski's room".

The nurse could not take her eyes off Fraser, "Yes sir, Ray is in this room right here. Maybe you can help me. Ray has been calling out three names while under his anaesthetic. Ray has been calling out the names, Ben, Fraser and Sally. Do you know who those people are"?.

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow and laughed slightly, "Yes ma'm. I'm both Ben and Fraser as my name is Benton Fraser. Sally is Ray's girlfriend".

The nurse was mesmerised by Fraser's eyes, "Well that explains it then. Go right in Ray is starting to come around a bit. My name is Zara if you need anything"?.

Fraser shook Zara's hand, "Thank you kindly Zara".

Zara nearly melted with the hand shake, "My pleasure". Zara held on a little longer then necessary.

Zara walked down the hall thinking, 'I'm never washing this hand again'.

Fraser now made his way into Ray's hospital room. Fraser thought that Ray looked very childlike lying in the bed. Ray's right leg was in a pulley raised off the bed. Fraser thought Ray did not look at all comfortable lying there.

Ray was still coming around slowly. Ray was still saying the names softly, "Ben, Fraser, Sally".

Fraser quietly made his way to Ray's bedside. Fraser was speaking softly, "Hello Ray".

Ray looked up at Fraser and gave a goofy smile, "Hi Ben. Oops Fraser". Ray started giggling.

Fraser couldn't help but laugh. Ray looked so goofy with that glazed expression on his face.

Ray was still smiling at Fraser with that goofy grin for a long time. Ray was Talking gibberish. Fraser could not make out a word that Ray was saying.

Fraser shook his head laughing. Fraser placed a hand on Ray's. Fraser leaned down so he could talk to Ray, "Ray I think you're still under the influence of your anaesthetic"?.

Ray gestured for Fraser to come closer, "Yep Benton buddy. It feels like I'm flying want to come weeeeeee weeeeeee"? Ray was off giggling again and waving his arms like a kid playing airplane.

Fraser stayed leaning down taking with amusement in his voice, "That's nice Ray. Do you know where we are flying to? I do hope it's somewhere nice. Is there a good view from up there"?.

Ray turned his goofy glare on Fraser, "Funny hardy har, har Ben-Ton".

Ray couldn't stop giggling. Every time he spoke he would start.

Fraser finally stood back up. Ray was drifting back off to sleep.

Fraser couldn't help himself. Ray looked so helpless. Fraser stroked Ray's hair, "Go to sleep Ray. I'll be here when you wake up, rest Ray".

Ray in his sleep took Fraser's hand in his, "Thanks Ben". Ray said in a sleepy tone.

Fraser was touched by Ray's gesture. Fraser managed to sit without letting go of Ray's hand. So he could be there in case Ray needed anything.

Ray woke sometime later. Ray saw that Fraser was fast asleep in a chair. Ray also noticed that Fraser still had a hold of his hand. Ray just about remembered grabbing it before falling asleep. Judging by the light coming through the window that must have been hours ago, Ray thought that Fraser must have pins and needle by now.

Ray tried to clear his very dry throat to call Fraser.

Ray's voice came out raspy, "Hey Frase, Frase".

Fraser's bat like ears caught Ray's raspy whisper.

Fraser jumped up, "Ray your awake. Do you need anything water something for the pain"?.

Ray was not surprised by Fraser concern for him. That was Fraser all the way always looking out for Ray.

Ray was still holding Fraser's hand. So Ray tugged on it, "Frase I broke my leg I'm not dying buddy. I just wanted to know if you were ok. How long was I out for"?.

Fraser gave Ray some water before speaking.

Fraser looked at his watch, "You were asleep for about five hours now Ray".

Ray shifted on the bed to get comfortable, "You mean to tell me that you're in that chair for the past five hours. Are you crazy Fraser? Not that I'm not grateful but please tell me you at least got something to eat and drink"?.

Fraser once again gave Ray some water, "Yes Ray. A very kind nurse named Zara brought me tea and dinner a short time ago. I'm fine Ray don't worry".

Ray rubbed his hand over his face and hair, "That's good. Thank god".

Fraser and Ray sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit.

Ray looked Fraser in the eye, "Frase did you manage to contact Sally for me"?.

Fraser looked down for a moment then back at Ray, "I rang Miss Jones office for you Ray. Her secretary told me she was in a meeting. So I will try again in the morning for you Ray. Her secretary sends her best though".

Ray knew that Fraser was stretching the truth.

Ray fiddled with the sheets, "Thanks Frase".

Fraser thought his heart would break for Ray. Sally could have at least have been civil. Ray was injured for god's sake.

Ray slept comfortably that night. It was thanks to the medication that Ray was given.

Ray woke the next morning and instead of seeing the face of Fraser like he thought he would. Ray saw the face of Inspector Thatcher.

Ray's voice came out surprised, "Inspector".

Inspector Thatcher moved closer to Ray, "Good morning Detective, How are you feeling"?.

Ray noticed the catch in her voice.

Ray sipped his water, "Not so bad I guess, you".

Inspector Thatcher fiddled with the strap of her bag, "I'm so sorry detective. Your accident was my entire fault. I should have alerted you as soon as the tape fell".

Ray was surprised at what she was saying, "Inspector it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen all the time. I should have been watching my step. But I didn't".

Inspector Thatcher took a deep breath, "Detective when you are realised from the hospital. We are going to have you stay in the queen's bedroom. So you can recover comfortably. Fraser has already been put in charge of your care".

Ray couldn't believe it, "Inspector you really don't have to do that".

Inspector Thatcher was adamant, "Detective we do. Your accident happened on Canadian soil. It's only right that we look after you. You don't have to worry about your medical bills they have been taken care of".

Ray rubbed his face. Inspector Thatcher looked so cut up over this. If helping him would make her feel better then so be it.

Ray smiled a warm smile at her, "That would be very kind thank you. I'd love to stay in the queen's bedroom. I'll make sure I run Fraser off his feet". Ray winked.

The two burst out laughing.

Ray and Inspector Thatcher chatted for awhile. Ray after a bit drifted off to sleep.

Inspector Thatcher stayed as she promised Fraser that she would sit with Ray until he returned.

Inspector Thatcher watched Ray as he slept. The tough Detective looked so gentle in his sleep. Inspector Thatcher found herself smiling at this.

Inspector Thatcher knew that Fraser had loving feelings for the Detective. Fraser showed it every time he spoke of him or was even just in his presence. It shone out of his eyes. She prayed that someday they would find the courage to tell each other. It was clear that the Detective felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Fraser as instructed by Inspector Thatcher headed back to the consulate to shower and change. Inspector Thatcher also told Fraser to try and get some rest.

While Fraser was in his office come bedroom collecting his shaving supplies Fraser heard the fax machine turn out a fax. Fraser picked up the fax and sat down to read it. The fax read:

_Constable Fraser_

_Could you pass on a message to Ray._

_Tell Ray that Miss Jones no longer want to see him._

_Miss Jones dose not want Ray to contact her in anyway._

_Miss Jones has found someone new. Someone better in _

_Everyway. Miss Jones is not coming back to the USA. _

_P.S: I am so sorry that I had to send this fax. I have resigned_

_As a result of having to do this. I can not work for someone_

_Who would do this. Please give Ray my best. Ray can do so_

_Much better then her. Take care._

_Miss Jones_

_Secretary _

Fraser was stunned. Fraser felt sick to his stomach. How could she be so cruel? Miss Jones didn't even have the decency to write it herself. Miss Jones could have at least phoned Ray herself. She had to have her secretary do it.

Fraser put the fax down. Feeling heavy hearted, Fraser made his way to shower and shave before heading back to the hospital.

Fraser headed back to the hospital feeling the weight of what he had to tell Ray resting on his shoulders.

Fraser could see Inspector Thatcher and Lt Welsh standing outside Ray's hospital room door talking.

Welsh greeted Fraser warmly, "Constable you were fast".

Fraser didn't meet their eyes, "Yes Sir I just showered and shaved changed my clothes".

Inspector Thatcher noticed the look on Fraser's face. She could also feel Fraser's mood, "Fraser did something happen".

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow, "I can't say right now sir. I have to tell Ray first".

Welsh asked, "Fraser what's wrong. What happened to make you look like your wolf just got kicked"?.

Fraser shifted his feet, "While at the consulate just now a fax came in. The fax was from Miss Jones. Ray's so called girlfriend".

Inspector Thatcher snapped in surprise at Fraser's tone, "FRASER".

Fraser's face flushed, "I'm sorry sir. I don't like talking like that. I better speak to Ray".

Fraser took a breath and steeled himself to go into Ray's room.

Inspector Thatcher and Welsh wondered what could possibly have been in that fax. That would cause Fraser to act like that.

Fraser noticed when he entered Ray's room that Ray looked a lot brighter. This did not make it easier to tell Ray. Fraser thought, _'God how am I going to do this'._

Ray's bright face turned brighter on seeing Fraser, "Hey Frase".

Fraser tried to smile, "Hello Ray. You look brighter. Ray you feeling better"?

Ray sensed that something was off. Fraser smile did not reach his eyes. Fraser's smiles always reached his eyes.

Ray touched Fraser's arm, "Frase what's wrong"?.

Ray got all three of Fraser's nervous ticks. The neck crack, the ear tug and the eyebrow rub. Ray knew what ever Fraser had to say was bad.

Fraser kept his voice low, "Ray while I was at the consulate getting freshened up. I heard back from Miss Jones".

Ray narrowed his eyes, "Sally, you heard back from Sally. What did she say"?.

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow, "I ah, am". Fraser paused.

Ray was getting worried now, "Come on Frase".

Fraser cleared his throat, "Ray I'm sorry but I got word that Miss Jones no longer wants to see you. I'm sorry Ray".

Ray sucked in a breath and teared up, "Frase, I know that you're holding out on more so spill".

Fraser could not look Ray in the eye as he spoke, "Ray she said that she found someone new. That she doesn't you to contact her again. I'm so sorry that you had to hear that from me Ray".

Ray turned his head to look out the window, "Did she say anything else. How did she sound"?

Fraser fell silent.

Ray couldn't stand the silence, "Frase come on. It's ok if you got mad at her and said something. I just want to know how she sounded".

Fraser gripped the guard rail of the bed, "Ray I didn't speak to Miss Jones. She-she sent a fax Ray. I'm sorry".

Ray's mouth dropped open. Ray was horrified, "Are you serious Frase"?.

Fraser nodded, "I'm sorry Ray".

Ray's eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill, "Frase is their something wrong with me. Why dose everyone I like and love leave me. I'm surprised your still here".

Fraser tried to hide his emotions, "Ray I would never ever leave you. There is noting wrong with you. I'm sorry but Miss Jones was not worthy of your love Ray".

Fraser sounded so angry that Ray was taken aback by it.

Ray's voice came out cracked, "Frase that very nice of you to say. Fraser there's got to be something wrong with me. Even my parents left me for years".

Fraser's voice rose, "Ray look at me. There is noting wrong with you. You're strong, brave, kind, caring and loving. You're my best friend and partner. I will not allow you to sell yourself short".

Ray pulled Fraser into a hug, "Thanks Frase".

Fraser sat looking as miserable as Ray felt.

Ray looked at Fraser, "Frase thanks for saying all that. Look did you get any rest at all".

Fraser's smile was weak, "I had some lunch Ray. I'm fine. You just get yourself well that's all I ask".

Ray shook his head, "Frase you don't have to sit here all the time you know. I'm sure you have better things to do then sit around and watch my skinny ass".

Fraser stood to make a point, "No Ray there is no where I'd rather be". Fraser blushed as to what he just admitted.

Fraser tried could dig himself out of that hole. The door opened and in walked Zara with Ray's dinner. Zara also brought a tray for Fraser.

Ray open the lid on his tray and whispered, "Oh joy dinner".

Zara and Fraser laughed at the faces Ray was pulling examining his food.

Ray had the nurses fussing over him all day. It was driving him nuts. The nurses were constantly asking when Fraser was coming in. Ray hated that he couldn't even to the toilet Ray had to use those stupid bedpans.

Fraser arrived with a real cup of coffee and fresh muffins as a treat for Ray.

Fraser was smiling warmly, "Morning Ray. I thought you might enjoy real coffee and some of sugar laced muffin's that you seem to enjoy"?.

Ray took them eagerly savouring the taste, "God I love you Ya Frase. Thanks buddy".

Fraser sat watching tear into the muffins, "You're most welcome Ray".

Ray sat back satisfied from his coffee and muffins, "They were great Fraser. You're a saint".

Fraser settled back in the chair, "What did you do this morning Ray"?.

Ray crossed his arms and started sulking, "Frase you know the fantasy of having a bed bath given to you by sexy nurses. Well Frase let me tell you. It's not sexy. It's not sexy at all. It's just plain embarrassing".

Fraser couldn't't help but laugh at the face that Ray was pulling, "I'm sorry Ray. I'm sorry that you had the fantasy diminished".

Ray uncrossed his arms, "Yeah well. Frase when am I getting out of the hospital"?

Fraser stood by Ray's bed, "Ray you'll be allowed out when you can handle the crutches".

Ray brightened up, "Really greatness. Let's get on with it then".

Nurse Zara came in carry the crutches, "Good morning Ray. Are you ready to see how you get on with the crutches"?.

Ray nodded enthusiastically, "Yep Zara can't wait".

Zara was not looking at Ray. Zara was looking at Fraser, "Good morning Fraser".

Fraser smiled back at her, "Good morning Zara".

Ray was waving his arms, "Hey remember me the patient"?.

Zara smiled at Ray, "Ray of course. Come on now and we'll try".

Ray got out with the help of Zara and Fraser. Ray lucky enough got the hang of the crutches really fast. Not before Fraser had to apologise for Ray's language.

Ray was finally realised into Fraser's care with a big, "GOOD LUCK", from the nurses.

Fraser laughed as he settled Ray into the wheelchair. To take him out of the hospital, "Believe me I've seen Ray worse. You think he was dying when he had a cold".

Ray sulked in the chair, "That's not buddies Fraser".

Fraser pushed Ray, "I'm sorry Ray, let's get you to the queen's bedroom. I think you'll be more comfortable".

Ray was glad to be getting out, "So Frase how are we getting home"?.

Fraser smiled more widely, "Ray Inspector Thatcher has sent the consulate car for you. She wanted you to travel in comfort".

Ray's mouth dropped open, "Inspector Thatcher sent the car they use for the big wigs. For the important people Frase. But I'm not important Frase".

Fraser stopping pushing the wheelchair and crouched in front of Ray, "Ray you are important. So please stop cutting yourself down. Ray yes that car".

Ray smiled brightly, "Thanks Frase. This is greatness, let's hit the road.

When they got to the car Fraser noticed their problem. Was getting Ray into the car. Ray wanted to do it himself. But the cast was heavy and awkward. So no way that was happening.

Ray was grabbed by a huge burly orderly. Who got Ray into the car? It made quite a show.

Ray crossed his arms and sulked, "That was not buddies Fraser laughing like that".

Fraser couldn't't stop laughing, "Ray I'm sorry".

Ray was sitting still there with his arms crossed and still sulking.

Fraser felt guilty.

Ray looked at Fraser, "Fraser it really wasn't funny".

Fraser crouched down, "Ray I'm sorry but you seemed to be rather having some difficulty".

Ray put his head up, "Frase ok I forgive you. I'm tired can we just go home"?.

Fraser nodded, "Certainly Ray".

Fraser then lifted up one of the seats and took out a bottle and a tall glass.

Fraser handed the glass to Ray, "Ray I know that you can't drink alcohol with your pain medication. But no one should travel in a car like this and not have a sparkling drink. So I got you some of the non alcoholic type".

Fraser poured Ray a glass.

Ray was filled with warmth for Fraser, "Now that IS buddies Frase. Thank you Benton buddy".

Fraser smiled at Ray, "It's my pleasure Ray. Relax now and we'll have you home in no time".

Ray was contented sitting in the back of the consulate car. Ray was feeling pretty good about himself for the first time in ages. It was all thanks to the man he actually loved with all his heart. That was Fraser".

Ray smiled and raised his glass to Fraser in the rear-view mirror, "Frase is the ice queen ok".

Fraser drove as he spoke, "Ray Inspector Thatcher is fine. She jut wanted you to be comfortable".

Fraser managed to get Ray out of the car with ease now he knew how to do it. Ray was thankful for that. Ray was also glad that Fraser didn't call on Turnbull to help.

Ray balanced himself on his crutches. While Fraser took the bags, "Ray you ready"?.

Ray looked up at the consulate, "Ya Frase. I'm ready".

Ray stepped into the consulate and was greeted by a very enthusiastic wolf. Diefenbaker however did not jump up been careful of Ray's injuries.

Ray greeted warmly, "Hey Dief buddy".

Turnbull greeted Ray, "Welcome to Canada Detective Kowalski. I hope that you will be most comfortable in our very own queen's bedroom".

Ray shifted the crutches, "I'm sure I will thank you. Ray you can call me Ray".

Turnbull clapped his hands, Ray It is then".

Inspector Thatcher spoke softly, "Ray welcome. Just so you know there is a phone by your bed in case you need anything ok. Hope your recovery goes well".

Ray looked at her, "Thank you Inspector".

Fraser could see that Ray was tired, "Come on Ray and we'll get you settled in".

Ray answered, "Thanks Frase".

Fraser and Ray made their way up to the queen's bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once in the queen's bedroom Ray sighed with relief. Ray was so happy to be out of the hospital. Ray watched as Fraser put his bags down warmth came over Ray for the affection he had for Fraser. Fraser was such and extraordinary, kind and loving man. Fraser was one of a kind.

Fraser put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Ray would you like to lie down on the bed or sit on the couch"?.

Ray eyed the bed and the couch, "Frase I think the couch. I've enough of the bed for now".

Fraser got Ray settled on the couch. Fraser propped Ray's leg up on the coffee table with a cushion for support.

Fraser spoke in an affectionate tone, "Ray would you care for some coffee and a bite to eat"?.

Ray took the remote control that Fraser handed him, "Coffee would be great Frase, thank you".

Fraser left Ray alone to go make his coffee. Fraser laughed to himself while stirring in Ray's beloved chocolate. Fraser thought that_, 'Ray has some very strange tastes. Makes me love Ray all the more'._

Fraser came back with a coffee for Ray and a tea for himself and a nice plate of chocolate biscuits Ray's favourite.

Fraser sat handing Ray his coffee along with the biscuits, "Hope that's to your liking Ray"?.

Ray tasted the coffee and delighted in the taste, "Its perfect Frase. You know me well, chocolate huh"?.

Fraser and Ray settled back in the couch enjoyed watching a baseball game on TV. Fraser also managed to get a copy of the baseball game Ray took part in as part of his undercover work. Fraser just for the fun of it made Ray watch a curling video.

Fraser turned to look at Ray to see that Ray had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Ray always fell asleep while on pain medication.

Fraser turned off the TV and carefully picked Ray up in his arms. Fraser did his best not to wake Ray.

Fraser put Ray into bed and tucked him in. Fraser couldn't resist petting Ray's hair, "Rest Ray".

Ray murmured in his sleep and cuddled more into the covers sleeping soundly.

Fraser unpacked Ray's bag and cleaned up a little while Ray slept.

Inspector Thatcher offered to sit with Ray for awhile so Fraser could get some rest. Fraser was worried about Ray. Ray tended to sleep walk while on medication and that was not good with a broken leg.

Inspector Thatcher laughed to herself. While watching Ray sleep. Even in sleep Ray could not stay still. She could see that Ray was saying something. So Inspector Thatcher moved closer to see if she could hear what it was.

Leaning close to Ray she could hear Ray say, "Ben, Ben, Ben. Love Ya Ben".

Inspector Thatcher pulled back face flushed, "Oh dear".

Ray woke struggling with the covers that trapped him. So Inspector Thatcher help Ray free himself from them.

Ray shyly smiled at her, "Sorry Frase can be a bit over protective".

Ray felt a bit strange lying there with Fraser's boss looking down at him.

Ray and the Inspector were chatting for a little bit. Ray finally got up the nerve to ask her a question that has been on his mind.

Ray cleared his throat, "Inspector can I ask you something"?.

Inspector Thatcher looked wondering what, "Of course. What is it that you want to ask me"?.

Ray fiddled with the blankets, "I don't want to be rude or anything but can I ask. Why do you give Frase such a hard time? Fraser is an excellent police officer. Yet you have him fetching your dry cleaning".

Inspector Thatcher couldn't meet Ray's eyes, "I don't know why to be honest".

Ray furrowed his eyebrows, "You must know. I mean I've seen Frase after you've cut him to shreds and he looks like shit. I'm sorry but it hurts me to see him like that".

Inspector Thatcher looked down, "I know. I don't know why. It just seems to come out of my mouth before I can stop it. I'll try harder not to do that".

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Inspector Thatcher called out, "Come in".

Turnbull entered carrying a tray of coffee and homemade biscuits.

Sounding WAY too cheerful for one person, "Ray would you like to have this in bed or on the couch"?.

Yawning, "Couch. I'll have it on the couch thanks".

Ray was thankful to see Fraser come in the door as the Inspector left. Now Fraser could help him to the couch, rather then Turnbull.

Ray got to his feet, "Thanks buddy. Thank you Turnbull".

Fraser and Ray sat enjoying their tea and coffee.

Fraser looked at Ray, "Ray you alright. You must be bored been cooped up. Going from the hospital to here"?.

Ray scratched his head, "Frase to be honest I am bored. Can we go for a walk in the wheelchair or something"?

Fraser took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Ray, "Ray since you're bored. I thought you might enjoy this"?.

Ray was confused but took the envelope, "Frase what's this"?.

Fraser smiled shaking his head, "Ray if you open it you'll find out"?.

Ray opened the envelope to find two wheelchair tickets to tonight's Cubs V NY Yankees game.

Ray's mouth dropped open and he stuttered, "H-how, w-when, F-Frase. How did you get these? This game has been sold out since the fixtures were made. I've been trying forever. I kept getting sorry sir your on the list".

Fraser was trilled that Ray was happy with them, "Ray I thought you might like some cheering up. So I called in a favour from a friend of mine who works there. Oh and also there is some passes for the players lounge if you're up to it".

Ray could not believe it, "Frase thank you so much. You've no idea what this means to me. Is this a dream? I'm going to wake up right"?.

Fraser laughed, "No Ray it's not a dream. I'm happy that you like them. So who are you going to ask to the game Ray"?.

Ray looked at Fraser as if he was nuts, "Frase are you crazy. There is no one I'd rather share this with then you. You crazy Mountie".

Ray pulled Fraser into a very strong hug whispering into his ear, "Frase thank you for everything. Not just the tickets. Your friendship, you've never seen me as Veccico always Kowalski. You got me over Stella and Sally. Frase there is something that I have to tell you".

Ray paused biting his lip.

Fraser looked Ray in the eye, "What do you want to tell me. Is something wrong"?.

Ray shyly met Fraser's eyes, "Frase please don't hate me, but I have to tell you. Fr-Ben I love you. I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I love you with everything that I have".

Fraser looked at Ray stunned, "Y-you love me"?.

Ray nodded, "Ya, ya I do".

Fraser smiled a smile Ray had never seen before, "Ray I to love you. I love you so, so much with everything that I have".

Ray's face nearly broke from smiling, "You do. So am Ben will you like to kiss me then"?.

Fraser didn't hesitate and pulled Ray into a loving kiss that turned passionate.

As they broke for air Ray pressed his forehead to Fraser's, "God I love you so much".

Fraser kissed Ray's forehead, "And I you. So much".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Fraser got to his feet and clapped his hands, "Right you are Ray, lets get ready for the game".

Ray couldn't stop smiling but looked down at his one legged pants that he wore.

Ray bit his lip, "Ben I ah I've noting to wear that will go over my cast".

Fraser smiled, "Ray I thought you'd say that. So I took the liberty of purchasing some clothing for you".

Fraser handed Ray a Cubs carrier bag.

Ray took the bag, "Ben what's this"?

Fraser threw his eyes to heaven and chuckled, "Ray, Ray, Ray if you open the bag you will see".

Ray opened the bag like and excited child. Ray pulled out the new Cubs home jersey which had his name on the back. Ray also pulled out a Cub's tracksuit pants which had zips up both legs. So they would fit perfect over his cast. There was also a baseball cap and a foam finger in the bag. Ray was so moved that a tear fell from his eye.

Ray traced his name on the jersey with his finger, "Ben god now, this is just perfect thank you so much. Come here and give me a kiss will ya".

Fraser leaned down and kissed Ray softly, "I love you Ray. Now go put those on so we can go".

Ray made his way to the bathroom to change into his new clothes. Ray thought to himself, _'How did I get so lucky. Please don't let this be a dream'_.

Ray came out of the bathroom changed and feeling great. Ray smiled on seeing Fraser. Fraser was dressed in jeans and a Cub's t-shirt and baseball cap.

Ray looked Fraser up and down, "Ben you look good. It really suites you know Ben".

Fraser blushed, "Thank you Ray. You look good yourself".

Ray was delighted to see that they had the use of the consulate car again. Ray saw that Fraser was carrying a small backpack.

Ray asked, "Ben what's in the bag"?

Fraser looked at Ray in the rear view mirror, "The tickets and passes, camera. A warmer jacket for you in case you need it and your pain medication just in case".

Ray giggled, "Proper preparation huh Ben. You're too good to me Ben".

Fraser's voice was full of affection, "I love doing things for you Ray. You make me happy".

Ray's heart melted no ever treated him this good before, "You make me happy, very, very happy Ben. I'm just sorry it took so long to tell you".

Ray was glad with the use of the consulate car and the fact that Fraser had parking passes. They could park where the players parked.

Ray's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the view of the playing field that they had. Ray had only been to a handful of games before and always sat up in the nose bleed seats.

Ray was bouncing with excited energy, "Ben this is great. You can actually see the players. Do you like it Ben"?

Fraser loved seeing Ray like this, happy and carefree, "Ray it's great. It's my first game. So I'm very happy it's with you".

Ray looked at Fraser with a wide eyed expression, "Ben you're in for a treat. It's great you'll love it".

Fraser couldn't stop laughing throughout the game. Ray was really animated nearly falling out of his wheelchair a few times. Fraser found himself joining in shouting for the Cub's.

Ray ate and drank so much that it baffled Fraser as to where it all went too. Fraser took a full roll of film during the game and put in a new one for more. The man that was sitting next to them kindly took a few of them together with the game going on in the back round.

Ray and Fraser enjoyed the game immensely even though the Cub's lost, Ray didn't care. Ray had such a fantastic time with Ben that's all that mattered right now to him.

Fraser put his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Ray did you enjoy that"?

Ray started chattering like an excited monkey, "Oh my god hell ya. It was the best ever. It really, really was. Thank you so much Ben love".

Fraser's eyes widened, "Ben love. I like that Ray. My Ray love".

Fraser started to roll Ray. Ray noticed that they were heading in the opposite direction to the exit.

Ray was confused, "Ben I ah think your going the wrong way"?

Fraser continued to walk, "Ray I don't think so. I was told that this is the right way to the locker room".

Ray's voice was surprised and, "Locker room"?

Fraser kept his voice as neutral as possible, Ok yes; I forgot to tell you Ray. I've arranged for you to meet the players in the locker room".

Ray nearly fell out of the wheelchair in shock, "WHAT. Ben you, oh my god. You're just yanking my chain right"?

Fraser laughed, "Ray I'm not yanking your chain. I'll yank something else later. No I wanted this to be a surprise Ray. It's why I brought two rolls of film so you can your photo taken with them all if you'd like"?

Ray sounded like a child at Christmas, "This greatness. This is true greatness. Do I want, I want Ben".

When they got to the locker room entrance they were greeted by the team manager.

The manager pulled Fraser into a hug, "Hi Fraser. How are you"?

Ray watched feeling very confused as to how the manager knew Fraser.

The manager then turned to Ray shaking his hand, "So you must be the famous Ray, I'm always hearing about. I'm Jim. It was so nice of you to come".

Ray voice came out squeaky, "Thank you. It was great to be here".

Fraser laughed, "Jim, Ray didn't know he was coming down here".

Jim's eyes were kind, "Fraser always full of surprises eh. Come on in Ray, Fraser and mingle".

Ray met every player and each one was as nice as the other. Ray felt very welcome. Ray got his photo taken with each player. Ray was also given a bat that was used during the game and a signed jersey by the whole team and staff. Ray was convinced that he was in bed having the best dream ever. Stuff like this. Stuff this good never happens to him.

Ray was chatting with the kit man when Jim came over to him. Jim sat down next to him.

Jim spoke kindly, "How are you doing Ray"?

Ray shyly smiled, "It's been a fantastic day. I'm good".

Jim continued, "I've heard a lot about you. Fraser talks about you all the time. You're a good friend to him. Fraser needs that he thinks a lot of you, you know".

Ray's face turned red, "Well I think a lot about Ben, even more so recently. Ben is the best friend I've ever had. There is no one like Ben in the world".

They both looked to where Fraser stood talking to someone.

Jim cleared his throat, "Fraser tells me that you've saved his life many times".

Ray shook his head, "Ben well he saved mine. More then he'll ever know".

Jim got Ray's attention away from looking at Fraser, "Ray I've one more thing for you".

Jim handed Ray an envelope, "This Is for you. You're a good man Ray. If Fraser their loves you as much as I know he dose. And you do what you do everyday. You deserve this".

Ray wondered what it could possibly be. So Ray opened it.

Ray's eyes nearly popped out of his head and filled with tears when he saw what it was, "W-what's this"?.

Fraser saw Ray's face and ran over worried, "Ray what's wrong, are you ok"?

Ray stuttered, "I'm fine Ben. I'm great".

Ray turned to Jim, "Thank you so much. I can't believe this. I mean I".

Jim laughed, "Fraser, Ray is fine. I just gave him those life time passes I was telling you about".

Fraser sighed in relief, "Ray you gave me a fright. Thank god you're ok".

Ray's tear filled eyes locked with Fraser's, "Ben you knew about these"?

Fraser patted Ray's knee, "Ray of course I did".

Ray again turned to Jim, "Really this means the world to me. I can't even find the right words to say thank you properly, sorry".

Jim put his hand on Ray's arm, "You're more then welcome. I'll stick your name on the door of the players lounge so you can come in after each game. That should round it off nicely. Make sure you bring Fraser her. I better be going got a meeting to go to. It was nice meeting you Ray, Fraser talk soon".

Fraser shook Jim's hand, "It was nice to meet you again Jim. Say hi to the family for me".

Ray chocked out a goodbye as well. Then Jim was gone to his meeting.

Fraser crouched down in front of Ray, "Ray you alright. Do you need something for the pain or something? Do you need to lye down for awhile"?

Ray smiled brightly, "I'm fine Ben, and ya all of the above. I could do with lying down".

Fraser got Ray back to the car and settled in. giving Ray his pain medication and a bottle of water.

Ray grabbed Fraser by the wrist before he could get away, "Ben truly thank you for today".

Fraser leaned into the car and kissed Ray sweetly, while no one was around so he could kiss him, "I love you Ray. I'm glad you had a great day".

Ray gave Fraser one last kiss, "Love Ya to Ben".

Fraser drove home with a huge smile on his face. Ray had fallen asleep clutching the bat and jersey he'd been given by the players.

Fraser couldn't believe that one Stanley Raymond Kowalski loved him. Ray actually really loved him.

Fraser whispered to whoever was listening, _"How did I ever get so lucky to have Ray love me"? _

Ray murmured in his sleep, "Love Ya Ben".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fraser and Ray made it back to the consulate. On the way they dropped off the photos to be developed and picked up a pizza to finish off their day nicely.

Ray struggled up the stairs and into the bedroom as he was tired from the day.

Fraser came up behind him, "Ray would you like to eat the pizza in bed. So you can stretch out and rest your leg properly"?

Ray gave a cheeky grin over his shoulder at Fraser, "Ya I think I will Ben. Ben you are going to lye down next to me"?

Fraser's shyly smiled, "If you'd like Ray".

Ray made his way to the bed, "Ben I like, I'd like that very much".

Ray got changed and into bed. Ray watched as Fraser set the pizza on a tray and placed it on his lap. Ray revelled in the heat coming off Fraser as he lay pressed against his left side, while they both enjoyed their pizza.

Ray as usual spoke with his mouth full, "Ben I could get used to this, you in my bed. It feels nice, it feels right don't you think"?

Fraser ducked his head, "Yes Ray it dose. I'll be here forever if you like"?

Ray looked into Fraser's eyes with hope, "You will".

Fraser licked his lips, "Yes Ray, if you'll have me".

Ray pulled Fraser by the t-shirt so he could kiss him, "I'll have you Ben, forever".

Fraser kissed Ray again, "Forever Ray".

After an hour of just lying together watching TV Fraser got up.

Fraser fixed the blankets to make Ray more comfortable, "Ray I'm just going to collect the photographs. I should only be about fifteen minutes. Will you be ok while I'm gone"?

Ray loved how Ben got all mother hen on him, "Ben I'll be fine. It's only at the end of the block. Sure Dief is here with me, don't worry".

Fraser rubbed Ray's hair and kissed his forehead, "Relax Ray and I'll try not to be long. Diefenbaker you look after Ray".

Diefenbaker barked in response and put his head on Ray's lap.

Ray watched Fraser walk away happy in the knowledge that Diefenbaker was looking after him.

Ray called after him, "Love Ya Ben".

Fraser stopped at the door and smiled sweetly, "I love you to Ray, very much".

Ray was just relaxing like Fraser told him to lazily rubbing Diefenbaker's head, when he heard a knock on the door.

Ray was surprised to see Inspector Thatcher come in, "Hi Ray, I hope I'm not disturbing you. I just wanted to see how you enjoyed your day"?

Ray turned off the TV and Diefenbaker made his way to the rug in front of the fire, "Your fine Inspector, sit down if you like".

Inspector Thatcher sat in the chair next to the bed. She was already dressed to leave in her coat and bag.

Ray started chattering excitedly, "It was a fantastic day. The view from the seats was out of this world. Ben bought me a jersey with my name on, and a tracksuit pants with zips on the legs so it would go over my cast. Ben then shocked the life out of me by taking me to the locker room to meet the players. The players even gave me a bat they used in the game and a signed jersey. I tell you Inspector the biggest shock was when Jim the manager of the team gave me the life time passes. I keep thinking that I'm dreaming. Stuff like this doesn't happen to me. I'm glad that I got to share it with Ben though".

Inspector Thatcher couldn't help but laugh at Ray's excited explanation, "I'm glad that you had such a great day. Fraser has been trying to organise that for awhile now".

Ray was very surprised, "He has".

Inspector Thatcher nodded, "Yes, Fraser was trying for the opening game but it didn't work out. This all came together just after you broke your leg. So Fraser managed to change the tickets for wheelchairs ones, so you would be more comfortable".

Ray couldn't believe it, "Wow, Ben is sure full of surprises".

Inspector Thatcher smiled at Ray calling Fraser, Ben again.

Inspector Thatcher cleared her throat, "So you call Fraser, Ben now. I'd say it was about time you two figured it out".

Ray's mouth dropped open and his face heated with embarrassment, "What do you mean"?

Inspector Thatcher shook her head and chuckled, "Ray I'm a trained observer. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. Calling Fraser, Ben is a big giveaway. I do hope that you're happy together. Fraser deserves someone good. I think that, that someone is you Ray".

Ray shyly smiled, "Thanks, it's only new but we're happy. I can't help but love Ben".

Inspector Thatcher stood, "I'm glad Ray. It's very clear that Fraser feels the same for you. I must be on my way; my sister is visiting from Toronto so we are meeting up for dinner".

Ray had a warm heart from finally admitting to someone else about his love for Fraser.

Ray spoke softly, "Thanks for coming up to see me. Thanks for noting hating me for loving Ben, and I hope you have a lovely dinner with your sister".

Going out the door just as Fraser was coming in the Inspector spoke, "I will, thank you Ray".

Inspector Thatcher looked Fraser in the eye, "I'm very happy for you, you deserve it".

Inspector Thatcher left leaving Fraser with that going around in his head.

Fraser was very confused, "Ray why is Inspector Thatcher happy for me. And what is that I deserve"?

Ray laughed and patted the bed next to him, "Come sit Ben and I'll tell ya".

Fraser lay down next to Ray, "Ben she figured us out. She knows how we feel for each other".

Fraser blushed a deep red, "Oh dear, was she angry or upset".

Ray laced his fingers with Fraser's, "Ben no she was actually very supportive. It was nice saying I loved you Ben out loud to someone else".

Fraser leaned in a kissed Ray's temple, "I'm glad Ray. I hope to be able to that as well Ray, when I tell Ray Veccico about us. I got our photos would you like to look at them"?

They spent the next hour talking about how they were going to play if they were going to come out or not. Fraser and Ray talked about who they were going tell about their relationship. They mostly talked about their day and enjoying looking back over it in the photos.

Fraser woke sometime later, not realising that they had fallen asleep while talking. Fraser saw that heir fingers were still entwined, this made Fraser smile.

Fraser watched Ray sleep for awhile before falling back to sleep himself as he cuddled up to Ray.

Turnbull came up to check on Ray to find the sleeping pair, cuddled up to each other holding on protectively.

Turnbull smiled taking a blanket and covering Fraser up. Fraser was lying on top of the covers while Ray was underneath.

Turnbull whispered, "About time sir". Turnbull left quietly as to not wake the sleeping pair up.

Ray woke a few hours later to see that Fraser was still asleep and still holding him.

Ray brushed back the hair that had fallen onto Fraser's forehead. Ray loved the silky feel of it.

Fraser's eyes fluttered open and smiled up on seeing Ray's face looking at him, "Hi Ray".

Ray brushed his lips to Ben's, "Hi Ben how are you".

Speaking softly, "I'm fine Ray. This is nice I could get use to waking with you like this Ray".

Ray kissed Fraser again, "Get used to it. This is forever Ben remember. When I go back to the apartment your coming with me got it".

"Fraser smiled, "Got it, I'd loved to Ray".

They kissed lazily before Fraser asked, "Ray who covered me".

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Don't care kiss me again Ben".

Ben did hoping no one would come in and catch them. Ben couldn't wait until they could be alone for real in what was to be their apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ray finally made it back to the apartment. It didn't take long to move all of Fraser's stuff. All it took was two boxes and a duffle bag along with his father's trunk.

Ray got into the apartment and looked around, "Ben wow you do all this. You do all this cleaning on your own"?

Fraser sat his father's trunk down, "Ray of course I wanted to do it for you, for us".

Ray turned and kissed Fraser, "Thank you Ben".

Fraser and Ray loved having time to themselves. They could kiss make love without the worry of someone walking in on them. Well anyone other then Diefenbaker that is.

It didn't take long for Ray to become bored at sitting at home doing noting.

Ray was eating his breakfast, "Ben I'm so, bored, bored, bored. I want to go into work. Even just for a few hours. I'm going nuts just sitting at home doing noting. Not that I'm bored spending time with you that's not it. I just need to work, please".

Fraser looked at Ray for a few moments, "Ray you sure that you're up to that"?

Ray nodded sipping his coffee, "Ben I'm sure. Please I got to work".

Fraser smiled, "Ray alright. If you get tired tell me and we'll come home ok".

Ray was trilled, "Thanks Ben. I promise if I get tired we'll come home".

Fraser had to drive Ray to work. Ray still couldn't drive that really bothered him. Fraser behind the wheel of his beloved GTO, as much as Ray loved Fraser, Fraser behind the wheel was not good.

Ray was in quite a bit of pain so he took one of his pain pills before going into the station.

Fraser gave it to Ray with some concern, "Ray you sure you want to take this. Ray these make you fell asleep"?

Ray drank the water to wash it down, "I'm sure Ben. I'll be fine, don't worry I promise".

Fraser nodded helping Ray out of the car, "Very well Ray".

Ray entered the bullpen slowly. Francesca on seeing them ran right up to them.

Francesca's eyes were on Fraser the whole time she spoke, "Hi Ray, Benton. How are you Ray and what are you doing here"?

Ray managed to get Francesca to look at him when he spoke, "Frannie I was bored out of my skull. I was going mad sitting on my ass at home. B-Frase agreed I could come into work for a little bit".

Fraser settled Ray at his desk, "Ray would you like a coffee from the corner shop"?

Fraser went over to Francesca's desk, "Francesca can I ask you to do my a favour"?

Francesca's moony eyes looked up at Fraser, "Benton anything for you".

Fraser smiled a nervous smile, "Could I ask you to keep an eye on Ray for me. Ray just took one of his pain medications. Well they tend to make Ray fall asleep".

Francesca creased her brow, "Why would Ray take one of his pain pills, if he knows it makes him fall asleep"?

Fraser looked over at Ray, "Ray was in a lot of pain this morning. You know Ray he can be very strong minded".

Francesca snorted, "More like pig stubborn. Benton sure I'll keep an eye on him for you".

Fraser had barely left the station when, Francesca looked up to see that Ray had already fallen asleep. Ray's head was on his desk and he was out, out, out.

Lt Welsh came out of his office to see a sleeping Detective before Welsh went to wake him Francesca took him aside.

Francesca took Welsh by the arm, "Harding please do not wake Ray. Frase will be back in a few minutes to take him home. Ray was bored at home that's why he is here".

Welsh whispered, "Why is he asleep"?

Francesca whispered back, "Ray the numbskull took a pain pill knowing it makes him fall asleep".

Welsh shook his head laughing as he went back into his office, "Keep an eye on him, please".

Everyone's attention was grabbed when Ray started talking in his sleep.

Ray was talking happily, first singing S.O.S.

Ray started then in a husky voice, "Ben, Ben, Ben hmmm ya, ya". Ray had a huge smile on his face as he said that.

Everyone was looking at Ray open mouthed. Wondering what the heck that was all about.

Fraser walked into the bullpen carrying Ray's coffee and his favourite doughnuts. Fraser noticed as soon as he entered everyone had stopped what they were doing, and were now looking at him.

Francesca jumped up and took Fraser by the arm.

In a low voice Francesca spoke, "Benton is their something going on between you and Ray"?

Fraser had a shocked look on his face, "Francesca what makes you think that"?

Francesca bit her lip, "Benton I think you should know. While you were gone getting Ray his coffee. Ray was talking in his sleep".

Fraser's eyes widened, "What did Ray say"?

Looking over at Ray, "Benton, Ray first sang S.O.S then Ray was saying, Ben, Ben, Ben hmmm ya, ya".

Fraser's face filled with heat, "Francesca I'm sure that's just a side effect from his medication. I think I'll take Ray home now. Thank you for keeping an eye on him for me".

Francesca was not convinced and believed that their must be something going on between them, "No problem Benton".

Fraser went over to Ray and gently woke him, "Ray, Ray I've got your coffee and your favourite doughnuts".

Ray woke slowly and smiled on seeing Fraser, "Thanks Ben",

Ray noticed that everyone was starring at them, "Ben why is everyone looking at us"?

Fraser lowered his voice, "Ray I think we should go home, I'll explain why they are looking then".

Ray finished off his coffee, "Ben you're freaking me out, but ok let's go home".

Dewey being Dewey could not help but make cat calls at Ray. "Ray you so hard up to have someone that you make a move on your partner, Ben, Ben, Ben hmmm Ya, ya".

Ray looked at Dewey confused as to why he was saying all this.

Fraser sat Ray down in a nearby chair, and turned his attention to Dewey.

Fraser's voice was strong and had an angry tone, "Detective Dewey I would like you to apologise to Ray for what you just said. Ray is on strong pain medication and it has side effects. Your childish behaviour is very unbecoming of a Detective".

Detective Dewey blushed at been told off by Fraser, "Ray I'm sorry, I was just messing around". Dewey ran off with his tail between his legs.

Ray looked at Fraser again wanting and explanation, "Ben what's going on"?

Fraser helped Ray out of the station, "I'll explain when we get home, Ray don't you worry".

Once home and comfortable Ray wanted to know what it was all about at the station.

Ray took Fraser's hand, "Ben ok now we are home, tell me what happened".

Fraser cracked his neck, "Ray while I went to get your coffee you fell asleep. While asleep you stated talking. You were apparently singing the chorus to S.O.S. Then you went on to calling my name out in a suggestive manner".

Ray's face turned bright red, "Oh my god Ben. I'm so sorry. Did everyone hear what I said? I'm sure they did the way they were all starring at us and what Dewey said. Is that what I was saying? Just how mad are you at me for outing us like that"?

Fraser kissed Ray, "Ray I'm not mad. I don't care who knows about us. I love you Ray that's all that's important to me".

Ray smiled a big goofy smile, "Really you don't mind"?

Fraser answered by kissing him again, "No Ray I don't".

Ray threw his arms around Fraser's neck murmuring against his lips, "Greatness".

They lay on the couch kissing and savouring the love they had for each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fraser and Ray had enjoyed a lovely supper and were now cuddled up on the couch together.

Ray had his hand intertwined with Fraser's and his head resting on his shoulder, "Ben can I ask you, who was that guy that know who works with the Cub's"?

Rubbing the back of Ray's hand with his thumb as he spoke, "Ray as you might have guessed it's the manager Jim".

Ray gave out a short laugh, "Ya I kind a got that. The way Jim was hugging you. How did you come to know him"?

Fraser continued to rub Ray's hand, "It's a rather long story Ray. Are you sure you want to hear it"?

Ray nudged Fraser, "I'd be worried if it wasn't along story coming from you Ben. Bet it involves the Inuit".

Fraser laughed, "No Ray, no Inuit".

Ray put his hand to his chest and in a mocked voice, "I'm shocked Ben, Shocked I tell you".

Fraser giggled out, "Ray stay quiet and I might just tell you".

Ray tried to keep from laughing, "Ben ok I'll be good. So tell me your long story".

Fraser squeezed Ray's hand, "Very well Ray. I met Jim and his family a few years ago in Canada. They came through my village. I don't know why they were that far north but a huge snow storm hit while they were there. Luckily I was in my cabin when they passed by. I saw them out my window and brought them in. They were frozen tired and hungry. I managed to get them warmed up and fed. Callie their little girl was hysterical. Their dog got frightened and ran off into the storm. Ray she was so upset. So I made sure they knew where everything was and how to everything worked. I put a pack together and went to see if I could find their dog. I found the dog just in time. The poor little dog was near frozen. Once back at the cabin warmed up and fed he was fine. Callie was so happy to have him back".

Ray pulled back and looked Fraser in the face, "Ben you went out into a snow storm to find a dog. Are you nuts? Just how cold was it"?

Fraser's face was serious, "Ray of course I did. The poor little thing was frightened and almost frozen. Callie the poor little girl was so upset Ray. It was only around 50 below. I was properly dressed I assure you".

Ray scratched his head, "Ben 50 below is pretty dam cold. So were they ok after that"?

Fraser cuddled back into Ray, "Yes Ray they were fine. They stayed for a few days until the storm passed. It was lucky I had just stocked up, so I had plenty of food in. The children had a great time playing with Diefenbaker and singing playing my guitar. I was actually sad to see them leave. We kept in touch over the years. Ray when I first got posted in Chicago more so. It was lovely to see how the children had grown".

Ray was really impressed, "Ben you really are something special aren't ya. Ben how come you never said you knew Jim. It's kind of useful information for a Cub's fan you know. Hello all those times I wanted and couldn't get tickets, you had connections and kept quiet".

Fraser kissed Ray's hand, "Ray you know I'd never use someone like that. I got you those tickets because I felt I really wanted to cheer you up. This is something I knew you'd love".

Ray took Fraser's face in his hands and kissed him soundly, "God Ben I love you so, so much".

Fraser gazed into Ray's loving eyes, "I love you to Ray. I can't get enough of saying it"

Ray smiled a big bright smile, "I can't get enough of hearing Ben".

Over breakfast a few weeks later, "Ben what are you doing tonight"?

Fraser looked up from his oatmeal, "Noting Ray, why"?

Ray put a mouthful of cereal in his mouth, "You wanna go on a date"?

Fraser sat back, "A date Ray, a real date Ray".

Ray was taking with his mouth full, "Ya Ben a real date. So do you want to Ben"?

Fraser smiled a new smile, "I'd love to go on a date with you Ray. What do you have in mind"?

Waving his hands, "Oh dinner, dancing, well what dancing I can do in my cast. So what do you think"?

Fraser got up and kissed Ray, "I think that's a fine idea Ray, I can't wait".

Ray spent the day half relaxing the other half organising their date for tonight.

Fraser sat at his desk trying to work hard, but Fraser was missing Ray's company. Fraser smiled remembering the way Ray woke him this morning, with a toe curling kiss.

It was late in the evening and Fraser was finishing off the last of his work. Fraser was really looking forward to his date with Ray. Everything was special when it involved Ray, in Fraser's mind.

A knock on the door broke Fraser out of his musings.

Fraser called out, "Come in".

Turnbull came in carrying a suite bag, with a big goofy grin, "Sir I was asked to give you this at this time. You are to put it on".

Turnbull handed over the suite bag to a very confused looking Fraser.

Fraser took it, "Thank you Turnbull".

Once Turnbull left Fraser read the note that was attached to it:

_Ben put it on step one of our date_

_Love ya_

_Ray_

_Xxx_

Fraser shook his head and smiled and proceeded to put on the suite which turned out to be a very nice tux.

Ray was very nervous hoping and praying everything would work out perfectly. This was their first date out of the apartment so Ray wanted it to go right.

A few minutes later Turnbull knocked again, "Sir your driver is here".

Fraser's voice was surprised, "My driver".

Turnbull giggled, "Yes sir, your driver".

Fraser went out to find there was indeed a driver waiting for him. The driver led him to a stretch limo that was waiting for him.

The driver opened the door to revel the smiling face of Ray.

Ray raised his glass, "Hi Ben, you getting in or what. I must say you're looking very hot in that tux".

Fraser blushed as he got in, "Hi Ray, if I may say so you look rather hot yourself".

Ray pinked up, "Thanks Ben. So do you like our date so far"?

Fraser took the glass of champagne offered to him, "Ray I can't believe you've done all this. I'm really enjoying it. No one has ever treated me like this".

Fraser leaned in and kissed Ray, "Thank you my love".

They arrived at the restaurant and were shown to the best table in the place. The table was placed by the dance floor.

Fraser looked around, "Ray this is a very nice place. How did you find it"?

Ray was lost in Fraser's deep blue eyes, "It's my favourite place. You can enjoy really good food, music and dancing here. You're not judged for who you're dating. I wanted to share that with you".

Fraser took Ray's hand, "Ray thank you, it's wonderful".

Ray felt great; everything that he was doing was met by appreciation by Ben. The conversation flowed. They even talked about taking a holiday up north to visit Fraser's dad's cabin. Since they never got the chance on their adventure they had up there.

Ray's leg was acting up but Ray didn't care. All that mattered was he was on a date with the man he loved with all his heart. His Ben who love him back equally as strong.

Fraser could see that Ray was thinking, "Ray what are you thinking about"?

Ray gave a cheeky grin, "I'm thinking about what I'm going to do to you when I get home Ben".

Fraser blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, "Ray your incorrigible".

Fraser and Ray were lost in each others eyes and conversation. Ray didn't see Sally approached their table.

Sally stood next to him, "Ray".

Ray looked up at the sound of his name been called and was surprised to see Sally, "Hi Sally, what you doing here"?

Sally spoke in her usual cold tone, "I see you dress sense still hasn't improved, Ray who is this. I wanted to tell you I'm willing to take you back. I'll give you another chance. I'm sure you can learn to do things the right way this time"?

Fraser wanted to be very UN Mountie like at that moment. Fraser could feel the hurt Ray was feeling. They were having such a lovely night up to that.

All the anger and frustration Ray feeling built up.

Ray finally burst slamming his napkin on the table, "That's it Sally. I'm tired of you cutting me down, belittling me. Stella did that for years and then you. You dump me in a fax that you sent to Ben. How DARE you put him in that position? As you can see Sally I'm on a date, with the most beautiful and best looking man in the world. So Sally go please and do NOT contact me in anyway".

Sally stood there open mouthed and shocked, "You're on a date with him. You're on a date with a man. What are you gay now"?

Ray took Fraser's hand, "No Sally, I'm in love. So if you please, I'm on a date with the man of my dreams".

Sally snorted and left.

Ray felt even better, Ray came around the table holding out his hand, "Ben may I have this dance".

Fraser took Ray's hand, "I'd love to Ray".

Ray guided Fraser to the dance floor as best he could. Ray didn't care that he was limping over his cast; all Ray wanted to do was dance with his Ben.

Fraser gazed lovingly into Ray's eyes, "I'm so proud of you Ray".

Ray shrugged his shoulders as he danced, "Ben I love you and gave me the strength to do what I should have done years ago. Thank you for that Ben".

Fraser blushed, "You're a very strong person Ray, and I will love you for eternity".

Ray's face and heart lit up, "Ben me to for eternity".

As they danced they shared loving kisses safe in the knowledge of their undying love for each other.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review in fact i welcome them. Have a lovely day :)**


End file.
